1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of a Fibonacci number quartz crystal clocking a stored program microprocessor which controls an H-bridge in an exclusive-OR operation to mix two simultaneous and different therapeutic frequencies following circadian rhythms to generate unique electromagnetic pulses using various inductors and other emitters to improve sleep, reduce pain and increase natural healing.
2. Background Art
There exists a long history of using vibrational energies to affect an organism's wellbeing. These include a variety of vibrational energies from sound, light, heat, touch, and for more than the past two centuries, electromagnetic waves, since the discoveries of Voltaire, Faraday, Maxwell, Tesla and others. Some electromagnetic therapy devices create an ionizing field that attempts to destroy the parasitic organisms, pathogens or unhealthy cellular structures in an organism, sometimes to the detriment of healthy cells and organs. Others use the non-ionizing range of electromagnetic field (EMF) spectrum to restore the organism's natural frequencies to healthy ones through entrainment by superimposing strong wave energies for short periods of time with repeated applications. Some electromagnetic therapy devices use multiple types of energies (i.e. multiple ranges of the EMF spectrum). Some electromagnetic therapy devices use pure, sinusoidal wave frequencies; whereas others use saw-tooth, square wave, sharp spikes or other irregular waves in order to be rich in harmonics.
The uses of these alternative and complementary electromagnetic therapy devices have already been acknowledged by the current medical industry in the United States as beneficial in specific healing situations. Today there are thousands of electromagnetic therapy devices available for purchase. Even NASA has explored and reported on the benefits of this technology in nerve and tissue regeneration, the results of which resulted in granting U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,963.
When conventional cancer therapies failed to halt the spread of breast cancer, or even alleviate its symptoms in the wife of one of the inventors, the inventor started using several alternative electromagnetic therapy devices to help his wife. Two of the devices were successful in reducing some of the symptoms, but all the devices failed to halt the spread of the cancer and his wife eventually died from the cancer. The device which offered the most relief to his wife was a water foot-bath which reduced excessive swelling in her feet, ankles, and lower legs. Purportedly, the water foot-bath therapy device was drawing toxins and pathogens out of his wife's body through an energy transfer generated by an electrical field between parallel metal disks, or electrodes submerged in the water with his wife's feet.
While the water foot-bath therapy device was effective in reducing swelling it also turned the water brown to orange in color after a typical thirty minute treatment. Testing later revealed the discoloration was due to electroplating and oxidation effects of the metals used as the electrodes submersed in the water with the subject's feet. This required the washing of the subject's feet at the conclusion of the treatment to remove the metal byproducts on the subject's feet to prevent possible contamination. Additionally, the device sold for over $1,500 USD and required administration by a trained therapist or extensive personal training to be safely used.
While the inventor and his wife were away from home, without access to the water foot-bath therapy device, the inventor's wife began experiencing severe swelling in her feet and ankles. The inventor built a simple version of the water foot-bath using a 12 Volt DC, 2 Ampere power supply connected to two half-inch diameter copper pipes, six inches in length, located four-inches apart, each protected inside of multiple hole drilled one-inch diameter PVC pipes to prevent his wife's feet from coming in direct contact with the copper pipe electrodes, yet open enough to allow conduction through the water. Seawater was mixed with warm fresh water in a one to one ratio and placed in a three gallon tub approximately eighteen inches in diameter and ten inches high. The PVC protected copper tube electrodes were connected to the 12 VDC power supply. One copper pipe, referred to as the cathode, was connected to the negative output of the power supply, and the other copper pipe, referred to as the anode, was connected to the positive output of the power supply. The two electrodes were then placed in the water in the tub and the 12 VDC power supply was plugged into a 120 VAC power outlet. Voltage and current measurements were made with a digital multimeter to determine the levels within the water foot-bath were safe for submersing his wife's feet. The measurements confirmed the safety and the inventor's wife placed her feet into the energized water foot-bath. After a treatment time of 30 minutes the Power Supply was unplugged from the 120 VAC power outlet and the inventor's wife removed her feet from the water foot-bath. Her feet and ankles were noticeably less swollen after the first treatment and subsequent treatments further improved this condition. The inventor also noticed the water had a green color due to the oxidation of the copper. Additionally, the anode copper pipe was coated with a green residue (cuprous sulfate), and the cathode copper pipe was coated with a black residue. These residues had to be scraped off prior to the next use of the foot-bath.
The inventor recorded the usage of this and other electromagnetic therapy devices and methodologies employed to treat his wife. As a result of the positive results achieved with his simple water foot-bath device the inventor wanted to understand why some electromagnetic therapy devices were at least partially effective and others were not. The inventor partnered with another engineer/scientist with whom to collaborate in accomplishing these objectives.